So Simple, So Hard: Taking Medications as Directed: Project Abstract This dissemination and implementation conference that the National Consumers League (NCL) is convening will bring stakeholders together, including researchers, to discuss research findings on tools and strategies that can engage patients and improve adherence, ultimately leading to better health outcomes. Millions of Americans either fail to take the full course of prescribed medication or they take it incorrectly. The problem is particularly serious for people with cardiovascular disease, respiratory disease, and diabetes, and for racially and ethnically diverse populations. NCL's Script Your Future adherence awareness campaign is helping to bring the adherence problem into sharper focus. The campaign brings together federal health agencies, researchers, and professional, trade, and patient advocacy organizations. Script Your Future brings the consumer voice to the adherence discussion. On September 15, 2015, NCL will hold So Simple So hard: Taking Medications as Directed in Sacramento, where participants can share research findings, and evidence-based practices and tools to improve adherence, especially when treating minority populations. The conference will bring together 70-80 people representing a broad range of health care stakeholders including clinicians, patient advocates, and researchers, for interactive presentations and table group discussions focusing on possible solutions to issues raised. The conference will highlight recent research results about promising approaches to improving adherence, practical tools and strategies, cultural considerations when treating minority populations, and innovations in technology that may improve adherence. NCL hopes the conference will help develop partnerships and collaborations among stakeholders, promote a clearer understanding of cultural considerations, result in greater use of effective tools and strategies in clinical practie, and provide resources to activate allied health professionals and health professions students to improve patient engagement around adherence, especially for underserved populations. NCL will encourage its 650 Script Your Future stakeholders to attend, reaching out through its national channels. The Sacramento Coalition will also contact its members to attend. NCL will record the conference and make it available on www.scriptyourfuture.og, use conference materials in a complementary Allied Health Care Professional and Health Care Professions Student Summit, publish conference proceeding in a pharmacy journal and disseminate the proceedings through national and regional partners.